


After the ball

by Shewritingstuff



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, It’s a mess, I’m tired of these tags because I could never come up with anything good, Sex, Smut, The Darkling - Freeform, and it shows I didn’t edit, sighs, smut with no plot, soft, there’s no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritingstuff/pseuds/Shewritingstuff
Summary: Here’s a what if Baghra never cockblocked her son by revealing he was an evil ancient man who was planning on killing everyone like it was a bad thing smh.





	After the ball

<strike></strike>

She was exhausted after the party. Despite not having refused his offer to come to her, it was still a bit of a surprise when he actually did show up. He had knocked gently on her door, and she had felt her heart flutter in her chest, at the thought of them being alone together. They’ve been alone plenty of times, but this time was different. This time she knew what would happen.

Though, she didn’t expect the outcome of it. He had brought her some food, after noticing that she had not eaten anything, before or after their performance for the royal family. So they ate and talked, and then he pushed the tray to the side and kissed her gently against the lips. It wasn’t hungry or of need of anything, he tasted like wine and his kiss was all of that. Just a kiss, not pushing towards anything.

They’d climbed into bed together, still fully dressed and kissed some more. Her heart had been hammering, and she was thankful he did not recoil of her sweaty palms or shaky touches. They then slowly began to undress one another, but not taking anything further than that. She remembered being too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer, and fell asleep in The Darkling’s arms.

Alina started to wake up now, having felt the Darkling’s lips kiss her forehead, trail down to her cheek, her nose,and then her other cheek. She felt his breath against her face for a few seconds, his lips not kissing her anywhere else. He finally pecked her on the lips then pulled away.

She cracked open her eyes and smiled up at him. He looked breathtaking, his hair ruffled, his lips pink, the evidence of sleep still in his eyes. He shyly smiled back. She didn’t expect him to look this way....so human, so young.

“Do that again” she reached out her hand and pulled him towards her, he didn’t protest.

“Do what?”

“I want you to kiss me again. Everywhere” There was something raw about Seeing the mighty Darkling in this state, that made her body surge with confidence. He was always put together, confident. He didn’t walk around giving shy smiles and gentle kisses.

He grinned mischievously at her, and leaned down to kiss her neck. She knew they both were completely naked under the covers, but yesterday was too dark, and she didn’t have any of her lights on. But apparently he turned them all on when he woke up and then slipped back in with her under the covers. She felt like erupting into sunlight when he kissed her. And she knew that it wasn’t only because of him being an amplifier .

He began to slowly inch away the covers, until her breasts were exposed; she fought the sudden panic that gripped her at the thought of having herself on complete display in front of him. Her confidence all forgotten now. He pulled away from her neck to look at her chest and then back at her face, he leaned towards her face again to kiss her lips. “Beautiful...all of you”

He lowered his head, kissing her throat and then descending down towards her chest, his eyes meeting hers with every kiss he gifted her with. He kissed his way to her nipples, his lips closing over one of them. Her fingers found their way through his hair, and she felt the need to pull the rest of the cover away from her. The Darkling noticed, and licked her nipple and then she watched his hand make its way between her legs, rubbing her thighs, and every time she felt his hand hovering above her clit he rubbed the other thigh. It was so frustrating to the point of making her not so gently pull at his hair. He pulled her nipple between his teeth, and then let go of it.

“What do you want, Alina?”

She moved his hand a little to the left, right between her legs. He allowed her to rub herself against the palm of his hand for a few seconds before he pulled it away, and placed it back on her thigh.

“I’m not a very patient man, so I say this with difficulty but let’s not push, Alina”

She made a slight whining noise, she didn’t understand what they were waiting for. She wanted him, and he obviously wanted her in return. But she didn’t question it and nodded, biting her lips to stop her questions. He moved to her other nipple now, his tongue licking its way from one breast to the other. His hand continued to rub her thighs, his finger occasionally brushing her clit but never touching it. She felt herself drip against the sheet, she didn’t know when pushing him off his line was appropriate.

He gave her nipple a last lick and then pulled away. His finger slid against her entrance, almost slipping in, but he caught it in time. Only rubbing her center with his finger. The soles of her feet dug against her mattress, and she stopped caring what sounds she made. She decided to get embarrassed about it after he left.

He watched his hand disappear between her legs, and then went back to kissing her again. His finger unexpectedly pushed inside of her, the whole act filled with her with euphoria and when he pulled away from her lips, she noticed embarrassingly how her palms were filled with sunlight. She tried to dim it down, but failed. The Darkling held one of her hands with his free one; and she watched with fascination, his darkness against her light. Oh she really wasn’t going to survive this. There was absolutely nothing else she wanted to do but this.

The Darkling pushed another finger in her, and when she felt herself close to an orgasm he pulled his fingers out. And instead of wiping them against the sheets or a piece of clothings, he trailed the wetness over her lips. And then kissed her, opening her lips with his tongue. She thought he was going to hover over her, thrust into her, but instead he stopped kissing her and lowered himself on the bed. She didn’t realize where he was going until he settled his head between her legs. _so this was how this was going to go._

She gripped the sheets on either side of her, and watched him as he kissed her between her legs, his tongue just as skillful as it was inside her mouth, if not better. She didn’t know if the light in her hands could possibly somehow burn his hair, and so she kept them on the sheets. She knew the Darkling was powerful, knew he could control his powers far better than she could hers. And yet, he kept the darkness in his palms, as if to show her that it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. That her power was a part of her and that she should embrace it, even if it showed up unannounced to one of the first intimate moments of her life.

The Darkling pulled away enough for him, to talk. She looked down at him and almost shut her eyes again. It was too much, this was really happening, and with the Darkling. _saints save her soul._

“Grip my hair” _oh, oh, oh_. The Darkling was asking her to grip his hair. And all of a sudden she was worried of later. When she was done, she’d have to return the favor and she was too worried her inexperience may show. “Don’t think, not now. I have you”

She nodded and reached to lace her fingers through his hair, a pool of light in his midnight of hair. She wasn’t planning on actually gripping his hair so tightly, until she felt his tongue in sync with his finger. She was calling out to dead saints, and pushing herself against his face. Her sounds too loud, when she was done he licked her clean and then got off her. He picked up his clothes, she still didn’t dare look at him below the chest and so she was grateful when his pants was finally on.

“You’re not staying?” She propped herself with her elbows to look at him, forgetting for a minute that she was completely naked. He leaned forward and kissed he forehead, then looked her in the eyes before saying

“You’re too nervous Alina, we need to work on loosening you up before we take another step” the Darkling wasn’t planning on calling this a one time thing, it seemed.

“Oh”

He smiled at her “Consider this a gift of celebration”

She raised an eyebrow “for what?”

“The stag, I have a feeling we’ll find it soon. And when you kill it and wear its antlers, you would no longer need my face between your thighs to burst into sunlight”


End file.
